Make You Feel My Love
by A-Million-Miles-Too-Close
Summary: Santana needs to do something solid to make Rachel see her feelings.


**Title:** Make You Feel My Love.  
><strong>Chapter:<strong> 1/1  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> SantanaxRachel.  
><strong>AN:** Shamefully wouldn't leave my mind after the tweets from last night from Lea and Naya.  
>I've just gotten home from three weeks in America and my laptop still hasn't come back from being fixed, I will, as soon as I get it back, finish updating my other story. I'm actually on bed rest at the moment too, so expect a few more new stories. (:<p>

* * *

><p>Santana had been unsuccessfully trying for the past two years to show one Rachel Berry her feelings. It wasn't that Rachel didn't get the hints, she did, and she just chose to believe that Santana was playing her around, something the Latina girl was good at.<p>

Santana had left various notes around the apartment, Rachel reading them with a smile before passing them off as a Santana thing.

The flirting was something Santana did naturally, she could probably manage to flirt with a tree, but she'd halted her flirting with anyone but Rachel and she knew Rachel had realised this, still Rachel shrugged it off, adamant her best friend was just winding her up.

"She's driving me crazy" Santana complained one lunch time as she fell into the booth next to Mike and Blaine who just happened to have the same lunch hour's from lectures today. "I couldn't be any more obvious if I tried"

"That's true, it was cringy at first to watch Santana Lopez, head bitch, putting herself all out for her best friend" Mike replied, laughing as Santana's foot found his shin under the table, kicking hard.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You know what she's like though San, she thinks you're just playing around, you need to do something that will cement it into her brain that you're serious about this"

"Well ideas are welcome"

Mike smirked as he turned to catch Blaine's eye, Blaine smirking back.

* * *

><p>"It's just a small hotel bar, it won't even be all that busy" Blaine assured Santana as she listened to the plan.<p>

"I don't know"

"We might even be lucky and have the place to ourselves. C'mon, it's a fool proof plan and the song is perfect, it's you, it's what you want her to know"

"Sing it with me" Santana demanded lightly as she finished the last touch-up's on her make-up.

"I don't..."

"Please" She pleaded, before straightening herself up. "Kurt will enjoy it just as much as Rachel; we're both getting something out of this, hopefully"

"All right, fine" He rolled his eyes, stretching himself backwards onto his hands on her bed. "She's going to love this San; she's going to be yours after tonight"

"I warned you Rachel!" Kurt's voice cut through the door as two sets of footsteps were heard heading up the hall past Santana's room to Rachel's.

"Mike!" There was a small sound of a hand connecting with a large space of skin, most likely a back, before a small squeal. "Put me down you idiot!"

"Just drop her here and guard the door, we'll be ready in 20" Kurt promised as the sound of Rachel hitting her bed was heard, before a slam of a door and a sigh of relief followed.

Blaine raised his eyebrow, pushing himself up off the bed to follow Santana to her door, Mike turning to look up at them, smiling.

"Should be all set to leave in 20"

"What was all the commotion?" Blaine asked.

"Rachel didn't exactly want to head out tonight, something about some paper she still has two months on. You know how she is, once she's out, she never wants to come home"

Blaine nodded, squeezing Santana's arm lightly as he watched the doubt flash through her eyes. Catching on, Mike tapped the floor to get Santana's attention.

"Tonight is going to go perfect and you'll be making lady babies before you know it" He mouthed, smirking as a small smile fell across her lips.

* * *

><p>"This place is fairly empty" Rachel surveyed the surroundings as the group headed in, straight for the bar. "You forced me out to this?"<p>

"Berry, shut up for once and enjoy spending time with your best friends" Kurt rolled his eyes, nudging her, before ordering everyone their first drink.

"Okay, sorry, thank you for forcing me away from work and I know this will end up being an awesome night with you guys" She replied as she picked her drink up off the bar, taking a sip.

The group of five found a booth to settle in, Santana managing a smile as Rachel pulled her in to sit next to her. As the night wore on, the five got steadily drunk, Rachel cuddled up to her best friend, like she always did whilst she was intoxicated.

"San" Blaine called to get her attention, smiling as Santana turned her head away from whispering things to Rachel, to look at him. Nodding his head towards the piano in the middle of the now empty lobby, he raised his eyebrow.

Santana took a deep breath, before moving slightly and pushing Rachel off her lightly. Rachel raised an eyebrow confused as Mike moved so that Santana could slide from the booth, following Blaine towards the piano.

"You know the lyrics, right?" Blaine sat down on the piano stool, Santana perching next to him.

"Yes. I just, Blaine, what if she doesn't like it, what if she doesn't even want to be with me"

Blaine smiled, wrapping a quick arm around her. "She does want to be with you San, but she needs to be sure that everything you're showing her is for real, this is the cement. Now c'mon Santana, what happened to the head bitch I became friends with in high school, the one who wasn't afraid of anyone or anything and the one who wasn't afraid to take chances"

Santana smiled lightly, before nodding. Blaine began to play a few keys, warming his hands up before the two looked over to their group of friends. Mike was smirking at them, Rachel leant forward, levering herself up on Mike's shoulder so that she could get a better view of the two. Kurt was smiling, he hadn't been told of the plan, but Santana was pretty sure he guessed something was up.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be" Was the reply, before Santana took a deep breath, eyes finding Rachel's who was staring at her with a quizzical look. Santana nudged Blaine with her knee lightly, indicating him to start, their voices blending together.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,  
>And the whole world is on your case,<br>I could offer you a warm embrace  
>To make you feel my love.<em>

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
>And there is no one there to dry your tears,<br>I could hold you for a million years  
>To make you feel my love.<em>

Santana managed to smile at Rachel as said girl let the realisation of the song hit her, one hand leaving Mike's shoulder to cover her mouth.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
>But I would never do you wrong.<br>I've known it from the moment that we met,  
>No doubt in my mind where you belong.<em>

Blaine nudged his knee against Santana's, taking the smile Santana gave him all without her eyes leaving Rachel as a good sign.

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,  
>I'd go crawling down the avenue.<br>No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
>To make you feel my love.<em>

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
>And on the highway of regret.<br>Though winds of change are throwing wild and free,  
>You ain't seen nothing like me yet.<em>

Mike smiled at his two friends singing the song, before he turned to glance at Rachel, who now had tears trailing down her cheeks. From the hint of a smile though, Mike was pretty sure they were happy tears. Bringing a hand to his own shoulder, he gave Rachel's hand a gentle squeeze, said female smiling at him.

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.  
>Nothing that I wouldn't do.<br>Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
>To make you feel my love<em>

As the song came to an end, Rachel all but climbed over Mike to get off the booth, Kurt laughing as Mike managed to pull her up and drop her to her feet in one swift movement, before Rachel was heading towards Santana.

"You set this up?" Kurt asked as Blaine slid back into the booth next to him.

"Well San asked for help and Mike and I had the same idea" He replied.

Santana stood up as Rachel reached her, her own tears trailing down her cheeks. There was a moments silence as the two just stared at each other, before Rachel's arms were wrapping themselves around Santana's neck, bringing her best friend as close as she could.

"You really do have feelings for me?"

Santana nodded, as Rachel buried her face against Santana's neck, the tears on the smaller girls face, wetting the skin of the Latina. "I've been trying to tell you for the past two years"

"I'm sorry San. I just, you are a huge flirt and I just passed it off as that. I have feelings for you and I didn't want to get my hopes up for something that might not have happened"

"You... you have feelings for me?"

"Of course I do" Rachel replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Anyone who doesn't really needs to get their head checked"

Santana laughed a little. "Thanks Rach"

"So you really feel that strongly about us?"

"Yes. Did you fail to hear the fact that I've been after you for two years?" Santana took Rachel's head in her hands to move it so that they were looking at each other again. "Rachel Berry, will you do me the great honour of being my girlfriend?"

Rachel giggled, Santana being cheesy was something she really needed to get used too. Nodding, she leaned forward, kissing Santana with as much energy as she could, smiling as Santana moaned a little when Rachel pulled away. "Yes"

Santana smiled, pulling Rachel back in to the kiss, Rachel giggling as she tried to control Santana's wandering hands.

"Mm, babe, as much as I'm really enjoying this and I really want to keep kissing you, we're grossing Blaine and Kurt out and giving Mike his own free show here"

Santana turned to look at her three friends, shooting Mike a warning look as he smirked at them. "Okay, I'll try and control myself"

Rachel smiled, taking her hand and heading back towards her friends. "So you came up with all this, for me?"

"I had some help" Santana admitted. "It was all for you though, baby"


End file.
